theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Hardy
Cameron, North Carolina | music = "No More Words" by EndeverafteR | affiliation = Team Triple H, Matt Hardy | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High-flying | finisher = Swanton Bomb | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 times) Royal Rumble (2007) | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Jeffrey Nero "Jeff" Hardy (born August 31, 1977) is an American professional wrestler currently contracted to the WWE's Raw brand where he is a member of Team Triple H. Before gaining prominence in WWE, Hardy performed for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), a promotion he ran with his brother Matt Hardy. After being signed by WWE, the brothers worked as jobbers, before gaining notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. With the addition of Lita, the team became known as Team Xtreme and continued to rise in popularity. Jeff has held six total championships in the WWE, including being a two-time World Champion, having won the World Heavyweight Championship twice. He is also the winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble match. Hardy is a four-time WWE Intercontinental Champion (tied with Edge for most reigns). Moreover, Hardy is involved in motocross, music, painting, and other artistic endeavors. He is currently a member of the band Peroxwhy?gen. Early life Hardy is the son of Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy, and the younger brother of Matt. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1986, when Hardy was nine. He developed an interest in motocross aged 12 and got his first bike, a Yamaha YZ-80, at age 13. He had his first race when he was in ninth grade. Hardy played baseball as a child, but had to stop after he crashed during a motocross race, injuring his arm. He also played football during high school as a fullback and linebacker. He briefly competed in amateur wrestling in high school. He had to stop playing sports in high school, after he was ordered to pick between professional wrestling and playing sports, and he chose wrestling. Hardy's favorite subjects in school were U.S. history and art, which he did for extra credit. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2005–present) Info here Artistic pursuits Hardy has an eclectic set of interests outside of wrestling. He calls his artistic side "The Imag-I-Nation". At one stage, Hardy constructed a 30-foot (9.1 m) statue of an "aluminummy" named "Neroameee" out of tin foil outside of his recording studio (a spray painted trailer). On another occasion, he created an artificial volcano in his front yard, which he then jumped over on his motocross dirtbike. On another occasion Hardy created a large sculpture of his brother Matt's hand signal "V1", which was seen on "The Hardy Show", an Internet web show which features both the Hardys, Shannon Moore and many of their friends. Hardy is also an artist and poet. Hardy taught himself how to play guitar and later purchased a drum kit. In 2003, Hardy formed a band, Peroxwhy?gen, with members of the band Burnside 6 and Moore, who later left. He also converted a trailer into a recording studio. The band recorded two songs; "September Day", a song Jeff wrote in reaction to the September 11, 2001 attacks, and "Modest". Rumors arose that Peroxwhy?gen split up in 2004 shortly after recording the second song, "Modest", which Hardy later used as his entrance music in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Currently, Peroxwhy?gen only has two members, those being Hardy and JR Merrill. Personal life He has a tattoo of roots that starts on his head, behind his ear, and finishes at his hand. He also has a few other signature designed tattoos, one of which, a dragon, he hid from his father. It was also the first tattoo he got in 1998. He later got tattoos of the Chinese symbols for "Peace" and "Health", as well as tattoos of fire and a wave. Hardy regards his tattoos as his "artistic impulses". Hardy is very good friends with Shannon Moore, whom he has known since around 1987. He is also good friends with Marty Garner, Jason Arhndt and John Morrison. He regards Vanilla Ice as a big influence on him, and he was even nicknamed "Ice" by Scott Hall. Hardy met his girlfriend Beth Britt in 1999. Hardy and his brother Matt went to a club in Southern Pines, North Carolina, where Hardy met her. On March 15, 2008, it was reported that Hardy's house had burned to the ground in a fire. Hardy and his girlfriend were not home at the time, but his dog, Jack, was killed in the fire. It is believed that the fire was started by faulty electrical wiring. In October 2008, Hardy was building a new home in the same area, which was expected to be completed by early 2009. In August 2010, Hardy announced that Britt was pregnant with the couple's first child, a daughter, who was born on October 19, 2010. In 2013 Hardy and Britt announced their engagement. Hardy was previously in a relationship with model, Michelle Chandler; the ex-wife of WWE Superstar Tyler Chandler. They dated from December 2009 to June 2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Reverse of Fate'' (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) **''Swanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) **''Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock dropped into a cutter) *'Signature moves' **Armlock cloverleaf **Baseball slide **Diving clothesline from off a barricade **Double leg drop to an opponent's midsection **''Hardyac Arrest'' (Rope-aided corner dropkick) **Mule kick **Plancha **Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Hardy performs a diving leg drop or a splash after leapfrogging over a ladder **Split leg pin **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Sitout jawbreaker **''Whisper in the Wind'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) *'Entrance themes' **"Modest" by Peroxwhy?gen (2010–2011) **"Another Me" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (2011–2012) **"Resurrected" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (2012–2013) **'"No More Words"' by EndeverafteR (2008–2009; May 3, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 times) **Royal Rumble (2007) External links